Traditional sound reinforcement loudspeaker systems may use “Line Arrays” and additional subwoofers to achieve a desired sound coverage and sound pressure level (SPL). In line arrays, low-frequency energy may be adequately controlled by adjusting the size of the array and by vertical splaying or vertically spreading the line array cabinets. If a very low frequency range is desired, additional subwoofer cabinets can be used, which are typically stacked on the ground. Subwoofer vertical sound dispersion can be attempted to be controlled by building stacks of cabinets of adequate height.